One secret
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: Not that great at summaries but the story is WAY good and I owe all my inspiration to Chibyugixyami. Her stories are awesome and she says my stories are just as good. So if you like her stories you'll like mine. Please read the max hits I've had is 381plz
1. Beginnings

Oh how the tables have turned. Majorly. Didn't feel like putting it in the crossover section. oh well.

Chapter 1 Nick's POV

Great another day at school. My relationship with Macy didn't last long when VanDyke, the dwonk, told Macy he loved her. Macy dropped me like I was on fire. My heart was shattered. Another day watching this: Oh I love you VanDykyboo. Even more for you Maypops. Aw you're so cut. No you are. No you are. Aw I love you so much. Then a kiss: end of image. Joe and Kevin were trying to cheer me up. But there was a new girl coming and she'll probably fall in love with someone else because I'm not good enough.

"Nick, I heard you mumbling you have to let her go."

"I can't she broke my heart. I'm never going to get over her. It's like I'm walking on broken glass."

"Ha, that's a lyric from S.O.S. Ha, ha." Joe said and I gave him a menacing look. "OK fine I'll shut up now."

"God, she was the only real girl that felt exactly the same way. And not Penny."

"Well c'mon get over her we have to go to school. Grab your stuff." Joe said getting up and throwing my backpack at me. I got up and trudged along to Joe's car. We arrived at school and VanDwonk and Maypops were sitting in the little glass box. Feeding each other chips and making little kissy faces. How could Macy leave me for Stupid VanDwonk? Life sucks then you die, yeah I should be so lucky. We were walking to our lockers when I saw the back of a very unfamiliar figure. She turned to face her locker and I saw her face It looked so...what's the word...flawless. I was frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Move along Nick... Wow... she's so flawless." Kevin said just looking at her. Then Joe came along.

"What are you...Wow...she's so pretty." We were all frozen in the hallway. More frozen than with Maria.

"I know...but c'mon let's not let a girl get to us. Like with Maria we have never hated each other so much." VanDwonk and Macy came around the corner and Macy introduced herself to the new girl. The new girl was in the track team and all the same clubs as Macy. I went to my locker and was watching her the whole time. As the VanDwonk were walking down the hallway I started mumbling to myself. Then she walked past me. The girl was so beautiful. How could Joe and Kevin just stand there? Then I saw Joe take a peek at her.

"Nick, Nick. The bell rang." Kevin was shaking me.

"Sorry slipped off Ok see you guys at lunch." I said and walked off to class. Minutes later the new girl came in and had to sit next to me because it was the only open seat. I was trying so hard not to look at her. I gave one quick glance and she looked back. She was even more gorgeous from the front. My heart melted and she looked back at the board just as I did. I only looked back because I didn't want to attract attention. The final bell rang. I had every class with her!! It would make me go insane! Now to meet Joe and Kevin in the lunchroom. I bought my lunch, sat next to them, and put my head down on the table.

"Nick what's wrong?" Joe asked while still looking at new girl.

"It's the new girl. I every class with her. And it's hard to not think about her."

"Dude let her go. She's new you barely even know her." Kevin said.

"Then maybe I should introduce myself. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could not be interested and might like me better." Joe said running his hands through his hair. I rolled my eyes and got up Joe and Kevin grabbed both of my arms and pulled me back down to tell me something but as they pulled me down I hit my private on the bench. I fell on the ground in the fetal position and gasped for air it hurt that bad. Joe and Kevin stared at me for a little then grabbed both of my arms and dragged me to the nurse's office. I stayed in the nurse's office until the end of the day. When I got out of the nurse's office I walked past the track field and the new girl was there. She was sitting on one of the bleachers because everyone else was packing up and she already was. I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Nick Lucas." I said holding my hand out to shake hers. But she didn't hold hers out.

"I know and I'm Kim Black. And I'm not a huge fan of physical contact. I have a long past. I wasn't beaten though." Kim said.

"Kim, huh, I like it. And same here. The only people I feel comfortable with are my brothers." I said and looked in her eyes. They were red, like her Iris's. "Do you have colored contacts because your eyes are red. Not like crying red but your iris's are." Then she started to tense up.

"Um...Sorry I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Then she grabbed her bag and took off. So fast it was almost like she wasn't here. I shook it off and started to go home.

Kim's POV

Oh man my eyes must have JUST turned red. I have to go hunting. I was starting to feel the rippling up into my throat. I dropped my stuff in my home's huge foyer and immediately ran into the woods. On my way there I saw him. Nick. I had been alive nearly 2000 years and never had I seen anything cuter than him. Well since Jonathan, ugh disgusting fleabag, doesn't even tell me he's Cleopatra's cat. Everyone wonders what happened to her. They thought it was a snake bite. HA! Stupid Egyptians. I bit her, it was a good choice to take out my venom and inject it with a poisonous Cotton Mouth's venom. And did that right after she hooked up with Julius Caesar. Then my over 2000 year old friend went with stinking Paul Revere afterwards. Juliet VanHuesen, man, I haven't seen her in a while. I dove into the bushes as her passed me.

"I wonder what it'd be like to take a bite out of him." I whispered. Her turned around and looked for stalkers. I ran into the woods full speed. "Phew." I said and turned around.

"So Kim Black haven't seen you in a while. What took you so long?" It was Juliet!!


	2. Juliet

**More vampirelicious stuff. I think that's how you spell it. Sorry if I'm a little off today I had like a major crazy attack. I collapsed on the floor and started flipping around like a fish but I was laughing like a mad man then started rolling around then flipped around a little more and everyone was watching and I hopped up, combed my hair, and said: "I'm alright. Minor crazy attack." And my friend said this: "Minor? Sheesh I don't want to see your majors." Me: "You're right I had one yesterday. Lucky you weren't there. I killed a shark and a kitten yesterday because of it." My friend: "OH MY GOD YOU KILLED A KITTEN!! YOU EVIL MONSTER!!" Me and everyone else around: *cracks up hysterically I fall to ground laughing and so does my boyfriend* me: "No I'm just playin. Fo sizzles." Everyone: *cracks up hysterically mostly because we were down by our quick check when I had the crazy attack* Hahahahahahahahahahaha ok just read. *has minor crazy attack again* MWUAHAHAHAHA! Weird moment over. **

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

"Juliet! Oh my gosh what are you doing here!? I thought you lived in New York, and is your mom still ranting on and on about your dad?"

"I'm here because I got my vampire powers back! And yes she's been doing that for thousands of years."

"Wait what do you mean got back?" I asked.

"Oh Mason, the werewolf, scratched me but I bit him. I lost my vampire powers, he's now just a wolf, but before it was too late my parents bit me and I regained power." She said and her eyes were the same color as mine.

"God I hate Mason with a burning passion. Hey I got interested in this thing called Fan fiction and read the story 'Time has mended her beaten and broken heart' by Maggie Hannah Lucas and she killed of the Characters: Nick Lucas and Maggie. She made the ending so depressing. I cried. First time in a while. It was sad. Anyhow, do want to go hunting with me? I am_ Burnin Up_ over here."

"Sure and same here. Mine's been doing that for days." She said and started smelling around for anything.

"I smell a whole pack of mountain lions." I whispered to Juliet.

"Here? In New Jersey?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, they're lost. I smell it."

"C'mon." We started running to them and I tackled 3. I sucked the blood of two. Juliet stole the other one. But all in all we both got enough to last us about 3 weeks.

"See you in 3 weeks I guess." I said.

"Yeah should I bring my parents?"

"Sure but tell your dad only the herbivores." I said and we both giggled. But lucky for me I was a special vampire. I had 3 unique talents. One: my skin doesn't sparkle but that's not really a talent. I can block people out of my mind, I can survive the sunlight, and I can move things with my mind. The only thing I can't control is mortals. It sucks. In track I essentially have to speed walk. I run= I give myself away. I spent the whole night hunting and now I have new clothes on and on my way to school. I was walking real slowly. Why you ask? I have no idea. I didn't put my black hair with a purple highlight up like I normally do. Why you ask again? Because I'm hiding blood stains on my neck. But what sucks is I have to wear make up one every visible part of me so I can hide my pasty complexion. I wish I was like Juliet, drink some blood and your just fine. But no I drink blood to stay strong. I don't need to drink it but I do so I don't kill people constantly. But I am a well controlled somewhat new born vampire. I say somewhat even though I am 1,193 years old. Dang, shouldn't I have little fat flabs hanging off my arms?

"Hey, Kim!" Juliet was at the school.

"Why are you here?" I asked and I ran to her because no one was watching.

"I switched schools to fit in with the normal people like you. Aren't you happy?" She said hopping up and down.

"Yeah, but 2 vamps in a school…so normal. But you're not dying? Why?"

"Oh yeah when my parents bit me I got one extra talent. Being able to withstand the sunlight. It's so awesome and warm. And at least we don't sparkle like in Twilight…that was so gay. Edward cries over sparkling…wow." She said spreading her arms and twirling around like an idiot.

"Stop spinning there is this boy here who is really cute and mine. Well not officially but I know it. The junior prom's coming up and I think he's gonna ask me. So don't tell him anything that has happened in my 1,193 years, got it?"

"Yes and I just got my schedule and I have all the same classes with you and what are you doing?" Juliet asked because I was pulling her to the side.

"There he is Nick Lucas, look over there."

"Him? The guy with straight hair and looks like his eyebrows were drawn with a Sharpie is cute!"

"Yeah, he is pretty hot. But both of them are hotter than Jonathan. And man was Jonathan hot!"

"Yeah sure c'mon my locker is right next to yours. Hey, do you want some of the dozens of contact lenses I carry with me?"

"Give me some of those! My mom won't buy them for me. I hate the eyes of a vampire always changing colors. They make you look dangerous."

"Ha, here are 5 pairs. Change them every four hours. Otherwise you look dangerous." She said mimicking me in the most annoying way you could imagine. I just looked at her with the death glare. I put the contact lenses in and went to our lockers. They feel a little uncomfortable. The contacts, I mean.

**Lizard Jonas: So… um I decided to stop there because well I felt like it. I have carpal tunnel and it kind of hurts but I shall keep updating!!!! Have no fear the Spaz is here!!!! Finally spring break is here and I will be updating up to 2 chapters every day!!! I have 10 days off so yeah.**

**Nick: Yeah my brothers and I love hanging with Lizard Jonas. She's awesome, so is Chibyugixyami. I'm just gonna refer to her as Chibyu. Joe what do you think of Lizard Jonas's writings?**

**Joe: Oh yeah totally I love her! Not like I want to spend the rest of my life with her but, oh you know what I mean.**

**Lizard Jonas: *makes puppy dog face feeling sad***

**Kevin: Aw Lizard Jonas you know we love you. We'll call you what you've always wanted…Panda!**

**Panda: Oh my god Kevin you're awesome! I love you guys.**

***Group hug!!!!!***

**All: So until next update!!!!!**


End file.
